Heartbreak Warfare Hammer Time
by Supernatural-flavored-lollipop
Summary: Request. Demon Dean gets loose in the bunker and finds you, but can't bring himself to kill you.


Heartbreak Warfare/ It's Hammer Time

"_Y/N, get in your room and lock yourself in. I'm outside, and I have him. Go. Now." _You looked down at the text from Sam, spoon stuck in your mouth, the gallon of chocolate chip ice cream halfway to the freezer. Your eyes got wide. You hadn't expected Sam to find Dean so soon. I mean, you knew you'd been looking for months, but just yesterday you'd had no idea where he was, and now he was here?

You hightailed it back to the room you'd been crashing in for the last several weeks, and locked the door behind you, ice cream forgotten and left to melt on the kitchen counter. You weren't a hunter. You wanted _no_ part of wrangling Demon Dean into the trap set up in the dungeon. You slid a chair under your doorknob, for good measure. You kind of felt like a sissy, leaving Sam to do the work himself, but you hadn't signed up for Demon duty. You'd agreed to tracking duty. You'd get your ass seriously hurt, or killed, tangling with a Demon, and would be useless.

With Charlie off gallivanting in Oz somewhere, Sam had gone for the next best thing when he'd needed help when Dean had gone missing a few months ago- you. You were one of Charlie's closest friends, and skilled with hunting people down on the web. You'd helped the guys out a few times before, and you'd always been fond of them, especially Dean. You'd been pretty sure he'd held the same feelings for you, back when he wasn't Crowley's bitch, sporting a pair of black eyes, and partying it up across the USA with a distinct lack of morals. You'd only shared one awkward New Year's Eve kiss at a Star Wars themed party Charlie had dragged the boys to, but you knew Dean had eyes for you. When Sam had called, you'd seriously considered saying no, but he'd sounded so alone and desperate, and it was _Dean_.

You texted Sam back. "_I'm locked in my room, safe. What if I have to go to the bathroom though?_"

You got an immediate response. "_Take your gun. I have him restrained downstairs, he can't get out. But just in case. It won't kill him but you can shoot him in the kneecaps._"

You looked at your phone, horrified. _Right._ You could shoot him in the kneecaps. You'd end up shooting everything _besides_ his kneecaps if you tried that. _Seriously, Sam? Shoot him in the kneecaps_? You were a computer hacker, not fucking special ops. You shook your head. Sometimes the Winchesters forgot that not everyone was raised to be a soldier in the war for Heaven and Earth.

It took you a long time to fall asleep that night, but you finally did. Sam had kept you posted on what was going on. He was doing what he'd planned all along- injecting Dean with blessed human blood, to exorcise the Demon out. So far it didn't sound like it was going well. His texts were upbeat, but you and Sam had gotten to be good friends over the last few months and you could read between the lines. "_Taking a while, but that's to be expected_" really meant "_I'm worried this isn't working_." "_He seems to be in a lot of pain, but he's either faking or that's normal, not a lot of lore on this"_ actually meant "_I'm terrified I'm hurting my brother._"

You woke up in the middle of the night, and try as hard as you could to hold it, you _had _to go to the bathroom. You knew Sam had Dean on lock down, there was no reason you should worry, but you still did. You reached for your gun, a glock on loan from Sam. You slipped on a robe and opened your door tentatively. Peering each way down the hall, you deemed it safe, and rushed down to the restroom. Once you were done, you practically ran back to your room, shutting the door behind you, locking it, and once again placing the chair under the knob. You sighed in relief. You were safe.

"Trying to keep someone _out,_ Y/N?" A voice asked from the darkness. You nearly jumped out of your skin. You whirled around, pointing the gun at the dark form that was sitting on your bed. It was Dean. He laughed, but not the light laughter you were used to. This was a dark, humorless laugh. "Oh, put the gun down, Sweetheart. We both know you couldn't hit a damned thing with it."

You kept it aimed at him. "Where's Sam?"

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it?" Dean continued to sit, obviously not afraid of your gun. "I thought he might be in here."

"Why would he be in here?"

"Checking on you. I don't know. You've spent months together. Thought you might have gotten cozy."

"No. We haven't gotten cozy." You glared at Dean.

"So he's not here." Dean got up. You saw that he held a large hammer in his hands. "Guess I'll have to look for him somewhere else."

"What are you gonna do?" You kept the gun trained on him, but he took two quick steps and ripped it from your hands. _Shit._ He spun you around and now had you pressed up against a wall, his arm barred across your throat.

"The question is, what _aren't_ I gonna do?" Dean chuckled again, that same low, dark laugh. "Sammy's gonna get what's coming to him. Trapping me in that dungeon. That was low."

"What... what are you gonna do with me?" You were pretty terrified now. Dean spun you around. Your back was to the wall now, but his arm was still across your throat, pressing just slightly. Enough to let you know he could cut off your oxygen if he wanted to.

"What am I gonna do with you?" He blinked, and his eyes went black. "I could kill you. You did help him find me." You gulped.

"Sam will find you. And if you kill me, he'll be pissed."

Dean roared with laughter. "That's rich, honey. That's rich." He blinked again, and his eyes returned to their normal green. He didn't loosen his arm bar, though. "You know, there was a time, way back before everything, when I had a little thing for you. Thought you were pretty cute for a nerdy computer hacker."

"Yeah, I figured that out."

"Oh you did now? Clever girl." Dean mocked you, pushing on your throat a bit more. "Thing is, it'd be a waste to kill you. You aren't really a threat. I'm not into killing or hurting defenseless women. I'm a Demon, not a deviant."

"You're about to murder your brother with a hammer. How is that not deviant?" You mustered up the courage to throw a little sass his way. Maybe buy Sam a little time to find you and get the jump on Dean. _Where the fuck was Sam_?

"Yeah, enough comments from you. Just be thankful I'm in a giving mood right now, or I'd be killing you with this hammer, too." Deans eyes went black again, and he pushed harder on your throat. You struggled against him, but he was too strong. "Stop fighting. You don't stand a chance any other day, but like this, I'm practically invincible, Y/N. I'm like Neo from the fucking Matrix." Your vision began to go fuzzy, and you lost consciousness.

"Y/N!" You heard a voice call out to you, and a pair of strong arms pick you up. You opened your eyes slowly, and found yourself in Castiel's arms. You were in the maintenance closet of the bunker. "Sam, I found her!" Cas yelled down the hallway. He turned back to you. "We've been looking for you for an hour. Dean wouldn't tell us where he put you, or if he killed you."

You choked a little bit, rubbing your throat. Castiel put you down, and you steadied yourself against him. "No, he didn't kill me."

"I wonder why not." Cas said out loud. "Not that I'm not grateful he didn't." He added.

"I'm pretty sure he was going to." You replied. "But then his eyes went normal again... and he said something about it being a waste, and how he didn't kill defenseless women. And how he used to have a thing for me or something stupid. I think he just wanted to manipulate you guys."

Castiel thought for a moment. "No, this is good news. If Dean is in there enough to be able to stop himself from killing a defenseless female, that's a good thing. It means we have a chance of bringing him back. No offense, but you aren't exactly a threat to him in his current state."

"None taken. I couldn't even get a shot off before he took my gun away." You looked sheepish. "I do computers, not weapons.

Sam came racing around the corner, and pulled you into his arms. "I am SO sorry. He's chained up good now. He can't get out again."

"Is it even working?"

"Yes... that's how he escaped in the first place. The human blood took away just enough of his demonic possession to allow him to slip the trap. He was too human for it to hold him." Sam looked frustrated.

"He tried to kill you with a hammer?"

Sam nodded. "Cas saved my ass at the last second."

Cas shrugged. "It was what had to be done."

It took another day, but Dean was finally "cured", at least for now. You didn't see him for a while though. After that ordeal, he retired to his room and slept for a few days. You really weren't sure what you were going to say to him, or if you should even stick around. You'd helped Sam find him, your job was done. But Sam insisted that, if you felt comfortable doing so, you _should_ stick around, because Dean would want to see you and apologize in his own non-apologizing Dean Winchester way. You agreed. You kind of wanted to see that he was all right, with your own eyes.

It was on the second day that there was a knock on the door of your temporary room, and when you said "Come in," Dean stuck his head in.

"Hey, Dean." You said nervously.

"Hey, Y/N." He opened the door. "Can I come in? I, uh, I don't have a hammer this time." He tried to crack a joke.

"Of course." You motioned for him to come in. He strode in, and sat down on the bed next to you.

"So, well, you know apologies aren't really my thing... but Sam said I owed you a big one."

"Yeah, you really do. You strangled me and locked me in the maintenance closet." You turned towards him.

He looked down at his hands. "I know. I remember everything. I'm so sorry. I wish I could say it wasn't me, but it was. It was all I could do not to try to murder you, too."

You were taken aback hearing that, even though you already knew it to be fact. But hearing the words directly from him hurt, almost more than being manhandled by Demon Dean. You didn't say anything.

"There isn't anything I can say to make this any better, and you really shouldn't forgive me." He continued. He was being very careful to keep his distance.

"Why didn't you kill me, Dean?" You blurted out. "Was it because I'm weak, and really just wasn't a threat? Was it just to fuck with Sam and make him think I was dead? Was it so that I'd be devastated when I woke up and you'd killed Sam?"

Dean sat for a long moment, shaking his head. He was squinting, as if trying to think clearly. "I just couldn't." He finally said. "I like you too much."

"You like me too much? _You were about to off your own brother with a hammer but you spared me because you like me too much_? You were a Demon. How much sense does that make?" You looked at him, mouth agape.

"I always thought you were special. I guess that stuck around even as a Demon." He raised his eyes to look at you. "I mean, the day I figured out you weren't Charlie's girlfriend, I was pretty thrilled. I guess part of me just... hung onto that? Plus, the whole time I was a Demon, I never killed a woman. I never killed an innocent. The whole Mark of Cain thing comes with a lot of brotherly hate... but you... I couldn't kill you."

"I'm hardly innocent."

"You're innocent of the kinds of things I'm talking about." Dean sighed. "I don't really know what else to say. You don't have to forgive me, and I kind of feel like a dick now for baring my feelings towards you. I don't really do feelings."

"Dean, I already knew you had a thing for me, bad." You rolled your eyes.

"You did?"

"Yeah. Charlie told me."

"How'd she know?"

"Sam told her."

"How'd he know?"

"You're obvious? I don't know. Ask Sam." You shrugged. "I'm really glad you didn't kill me, though. So thanks for that."

Dean chuckled, a mirthless laugh. "You're welcome, I guess."

You put your hand on Dean's arm. "How are you holding up?"

He put his hand over yours, lacing his fingers with your fingers. "A couple of days ago I was a Demon who strangled you, locked you in a closet, and tried to murder my brother with a hammer, and you honestly are worried about _me_?"

You squeezed his hand. "Yes. I am." You scooted a bit closer to him. "You know why I'm even here?" Dean shook his head to let you know he wasn't sure why. "When Sam called, I thought it would be a terrible idea to get mixed up in this Mark of Cain mess. But Dean, _it's you_. I couldn't let anything happen to you if I could help. I came for you."

"So you and Sam really didn't get cozy while I was gone?"

You rolled your eyes so hard, you thought they might fall out of your head. "Your Demon self was worried about that, too."

Dean smiled. "Guess he had a few of his priorities straight." He tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. "So you came to help, for me, huh?" You nodded. "If I hadn't gone all dark side and locked you in a closet, I'd be trying to put the moves on you right now, after hearing that."

"I'm a complete idiot for saying this, but it's really not your fault you went dark side, and since you aren't a Demon anymore, I might let you put some moves on me."

"Might?"

"I dunno, cowboy. Try it and find out."

"Your gun's out of reach, right?" Dean smiled down at you.

"Why? I couldn't hit anything with it, anyways. Just shut up and kiss me."

"Yes, ma'am." He brought his lips down to yours, his hands sliding up and cupping your face in his palms.

You really weren't sure what you were doing. _Just two days ago_... but he wasn't Demon Dean anymore. He was regular Dean. The one you'd tried so hard to get back, searched for for so long. And now he was with you, flesh and blood. Regular Dean, flawed Dean, _human _Dean. You leaned in to him, deepening the kiss, climbing on top of him until you were straddling his lap, his hands on your thighs, sliding up your short denim skirt. You clawed at his shirt, pulling off his button up and then sliding his tee shirt up over his head.

"Y/N, you sure you want to do this? _With me_?" He pulled back for a moment.

"Yes. I finally found you. Yes." You blinked at him, taking him in. "Do... do you?" Man, that would be embarrassing if he didn't want to.

He smiled an evil little smile, and pulled you back towards him, flipping you over and pulling off your skirt. "Of course I do." He whispered in your ear. He pulled off your top, and noticed the bruising on your neck. He stopped cold. "Shit. Oh my God. _I did that._" He reached up a hand and gently ran his fingers over the purple marks.

You sat up. "Dean, listen to me. You were a Demon. Demon Dean did that. Not you." You snapped your fingers in front of his face. "Look at me. Stop it. Look at me." He finally stopped staring at your neck and looked at you. "Dean, I forgave you the minute you came back and the Demon was gone. You need to do the same."

He nodded. "I'll work on it." You leaned up on your elbows and kissed him, pulling him back down towards you, distracting him from his misery. He slowly got back into it, gripping his hands into your hair, exploring your body with his mouth, and when you felt like your whole being was on fire, he got a condom and pushed himself into you. You made love desperately and passionately- now was not the time for slowness or deliberateness. You both needed to get lost in each other and forget the events of the last few months. When climax came, it was sweet and brief, and surprisingly, at the same time.

You finally fell into bed next to each other, the only sound in the room your two hearts beating. He ran his hand gently up and down your back. His hand suddenly stopped. "Y/N?"

"Yeah?" You asked sleepily.

"You have a tattoo of Princess Leia riding a 20 sided die, too?" Dean was peering at the small of your back.

You giggled. "What, you thought Charlie got hers alone, drunk at Comic Con?"

_Carry on my wayward son..._


End file.
